


【Clarkjay】拟娩症-嶙峋云☁️

by JasonToddonLofter_cn



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Pregnancy, minor appearance of batfamily
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddonLofter_cn/pseuds/JasonToddonLofter_cn
Summary: *老夫老妻模式，是大甜饼*有超人怀孕情节*有batfamily出没*求评论QAQ*拟娩症，又称拟娩综合征(Couvade syndrome) 、男性假分娩，指准爸爸出现的怀孕症状。拟娩(Couvade)这个专有名词来自法文couver，意思是孵化。这个名词用来表示许多男性在配偶怀孕期间经历到类似怀孕的症状。它被认为是男性下意识想要确认及参与怀孕的表现，并且可能潜意识里想要分享怀孕女性所受到的注意。这些感觉也可能是身体对于即将成为新手爸爸的一种夸张而骄傲的反应。（摘自百度百科）*虽然题目是拟娩症但这个情节要到后面才会出现*ooc属于我
Relationships: Clark Kent/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	【Clarkjay】拟娩症-嶙峋云☁️

**Author's Note:**

> *老夫老妻模式，是大甜饼
> 
> *有超人怀孕情节
> 
> *有batfamily出没
> 
> *求评论QAQ
> 
> *拟娩症，又称拟娩综合征(Couvade syndrome) 、男性假分娩，指准爸爸出现的怀孕症状。
> 
> 拟娩(Couvade)这个专有名词来自法文couver，意思是孵化。这个名词用来表示许多男性在配偶怀孕期间经历到类似怀孕的症状。它被认为是男性下意识想要确认及参与怀孕的表现，并且可能潜意识里想要分享怀孕女性所受到的注意。这些感觉也可能是身体对于即将成为新手爸爸的一种夸张而骄傲的反应。（摘自百度百科）
> 
> *虽然题目是拟娩症但这个情节要到后面才会出现
> 
> *ooc属于我

杰森在厕所抱着马桶大吐特吐，苍白的脸色透着一丝殷红。

他看起来胖了点，身上的气质都柔和了不少。

外面传来克拉克的声音：“杰森，你还好吗？我是说，你感觉怎么样，要我帮忙吗？”小记者的声音里带着一丝慌乱，听起来好像他下一秒就要冲进来一样。

“不，我很好！”杰森坚定地拒绝了克拉克的请求，“待在外面别进来就行！”

——

一切源于在孤独堡垒的一次身体检查。

乔·艾尔的声音带着欣喜告诉他这个消息：“卡尔，你怀孕了！”

克拉克简直要怀疑孤独堡垒的AI是不是中病毒了，他是个男人好吗！

乔·艾尔还在兴奋地说着：“我们将要迎来一个氪星宝宝了。”

克拉克终于从震惊中缓过来，他有气无力地说：“乔，我觉得你先向我解释下会比较好的。”

氪星遗孤卡尔·艾尔终于在这一天补上了他的氪星生理课。

“所以氪星是男女都可以怀孕的？！”超人看起来好像要杀了过去的自己，“为什么不早点告诉我。”

“还有生育宝典的原因，你会比一般的氪星人更容易受孕。”乔补充道，然后他才回答了卡尔的问题，“如果让你提前知道的话就不会有这个孩子了。”

警惕人工智能！这是超人的第一想法。

然后是慌乱。

天哪杰森才刚二十岁他会愿意要这个孩子吗，自己在接下来一段时间里该要怎么向同事和朋友解释，他几个月不出现在星球日报佩里一定会生吃了他的……还有蝙蝠侠。

该死的蝙蝠侠，克拉克绝望地想，他已经能想象到蝙蝠侠用他阴沉的“蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光”盯着他的样子了，说不定还会有更狠的，比如氪石长矛之类的。

他和杰森还没跟布鲁斯谈过他们的关系，就连远在堪萨斯的乔纳森和玛莎都在第一时间知道了。

最后克拉克还是去找了杰森。

红披风的超人落在红头罩的安全屋外，用手轻轻敲了敲窗户。

“你可比那几个家伙有礼貌多了，至少你还知道敲窗户。”杰森给他开窗户时嘟哝道，克拉克知道“那几个家伙”指的是除了阿福以外的全体蝙蝠家成员。

他缓缓落在地上，露出一副完美的超人式微笑，尽量让自己看起来像个报喜使者：“嘿，杰，我有个事情要告诉你。”

杰森：“什么事值得你晚上来找我，嗯哼？”

超人深吸一口气。

“我怀孕了。”

杰森看起来像被雷劈到了，震惊中带着不知所措：“什么？再说一遍？”

克拉克用又轻又缓的声音重复了一遍：“我怀孕了。”

“操。”杰森往后坐倒在沙发上，“你没有在骗我？这是你们氪星人特殊的生理机制吗？”他看起来有一点生无可恋的味道。

克拉克艰难地点了点头。

“可见鬼平时都是你在上面啊！”杰森开始抓狂，“为什么这样你还会怀孕啊？！”

于是克拉克不得不安抚暴躁的红头罩，顺便上了一节氪星生理课。

杰森有点不相信：“所以你也不知道？”

克拉克点点头，似乎有点无奈：“乔，呃，他一直没告诉过我……”

杰森：“所以你真的没想过生一个孩子好把我捆在你身边什么的？”

克拉克简直要尖叫了：“不！杰森，我又不是晚间肥皂剧的家庭主妇！你怎么能这么想我！”

“如果你不想要这个孩子的话，我可以把它打掉？鉴于……你的年纪？”克拉克用不确定的口吻问道。

杰森差点从沙发上跳起来：“不，克拉克！你在想什么！我当然会要这个孩子！”

克拉克松了口气：“那就好，我只是担心你还没做好准备。”

杰森：“与其担心我，不如担心下蝙蝠侠吧。”

克拉克：“哦，天哪，求你别提他了。”

——

他们选了一个天空没那么阴沉的周末去韦恩庄园，不得不说在哥谭想碰到一个好天气实在难得。

出发前杰森提出要求，希望克拉克尽可能把自己装扮得可怜一点，最好是那种迎风洒泪的小白花。

他的理由是：蝙蝠侠保护弱小，如果克拉克看起来楚楚可怜的话布鲁斯就不会揍他了。

“不，杰森，楚楚可怜这个词不适合我，我也装扮不出那种效果……而且布鲁斯知道我是超人，他不会对我怎么样的。”克拉克看起来想把杰森脑袋里的水摇出来，“你是不是太过紧张了？”

克拉克还是觉得多年的搭档兼老友不会对他多么残忍的。

杰森的表情好像克拉克才是脑子里有水的那个：“也许他不会用氪石打你一顿，但布鲁斯绝不会放过用每一句话放冷枪的机会。”他语重心长道，“克拉克，我是为了你好啊。”

——

是阿尔弗雷德给杰森和克拉克开的门。

他看起来十分欣慰和感动：“杰森少爷，真没想到我也有给您开门的一天。还有肯特先生，您的到来真是让我倍感欣喜。”

杰森走在克拉克的前面，他不确定这个时间布鲁斯起床没有，最好没有，他只希望尽可能多拖延一点时间……

“杰森！你居然回来了！”

不，为什么，迪克也在家？！杰森绝望地想，一个布鲁斯就够他受的了，如果迪克知道了，就等于所有人都知道了。

“大红？”提姆坐在餐桌前搅他的咖啡，精神看起来不怎么样，“还有……呃，超人？你们怎么在一起？”他看向杰森身边的克拉克，顺便摇了摇头，好让自己清醒点。

好吧，不愧是红罗宾，第一眼就抓住了事情的重点。

杰森：“求你别告诉我达米安也在家……”事情还能更糟吗？

“>TT<，陶德，你很不想见到我吗？”

真的可以更糟。

于是杰森现在不得不面对全家人坐在他的周围，感觉自己像被一群鸭子包围的可怜人。

克拉克坐在他身边，捏了下杰森的手，悄悄地小声说：“如果你觉得不行的话，我来替你说，或者带你飞走也可以。”

杰森小声回应他：“……不，我不需要。”两者都是。

桌上的红茶散发出微微的热气，向上蒸腾着，杰森恍惚间感觉像在做梦，他有多久没他的家人们齐聚了。

他清了清嗓子：“布鲁斯，我有件很重要的事情要告诉你们。”

杰森干脆闭上了眼睛，大声说：“我和克拉克在一起了，他怀孕了！”

也许韦恩大宅从来没有这么安静过。

克拉克握住杰森的手，希望借此平复自己小男友的紧张心情，杰森用了握了握他的手，告诉克拉克自己没事。

布鲁斯的表情精彩极了，或许是不知道先对那句话发表意见，他先沉默了一会：“不，克拉克，你从来没告诉过我氪星男人也可以怀孕。”

杰森突然就松了一口气，心头却感到酸涩，布鲁斯先问的超人……为什么不问我？

克拉克：“为什么不问问杰森？”

他敢打赌布鲁斯刚刚的想法绝对是“超人怀孕了那如果杰森不喜欢他了有一天想和他分手就很困难杰森其实是个心软的孩子到时候只要那个氪星人眨眨他的狗狗眼杰森就没法离开了，超人为什么不告诉我他会怀孕这样我就能提前避免这一切了所以怎么想都是超人的错。”

克拉克能感到刚才那一瞬间杰森的失落，肯定是因为布鲁斯的问题，拉奥啊，这对父子不能好好交谈吗。

布鲁斯疑惑地看着克拉克极尽全力的眨眼暗示，转头对着杰森：“所以……这是怎么一回事，杰森？”

——

迪克恍惚着听完了全程，他以一种不可置信的表情看着克拉克，就差在脸上写“我把你当朋友你居然睡我弟弟！”

提姆偷偷摸出手机，准备告诉康纳这个惊喜。

达米安：“介意这个孩子未来当我的罗宾吗？”

杰森往他头上锤了一下。

——

事情进展得很顺利，杰森的家人们看起来不反对他和自己的恋爱关系，小记者欣喜地想着。

“我准备暂时搬到你的公寓，好在未来十个月照顾你。”杰森对克拉克说，“还有……你父母知道你怀孕的事情了吗？”

“我已经打电话告诉他们了，玛莎说欢迎你再去农场玩。”克拉克整个人都散发着一股傻乐的气息。

说实话，杰森觉得在克拉克公寓的生活很不错。

早上做饭，顺便制止超人用热视线煮咖啡的行为，严厉谴责这种咖啡是没有灵魂的，送克拉克去上班，然后帮提姆远程处理韦恩集团的工作，赚点奶粉钱，晚上做饭，制止克拉克用热视线煎牛排的行为，顺便严厉谴责这样的牛排是没有灵魂的，晚上睡觉，顺便拒绝克拉克的无理要求，半夜偶尔会被飘起来的超人吓一跳。

时不时和超人合作救猫，痛击歹徒，拆除炸弹，应付超级罪犯，就连星球日报的头条都变成《震惊！红头罩离开哥谭竟是为了……》。

然后用极大的篇幅吹了超人的彩虹屁，表达了红头罩被超人真善美吸引的事实，深情讴歌了两个人跨越种族的友谊。

杰森对克拉克：你真的不准备劝劝你的同事吗？

直到一个月后，克拉克发现了杰森的不同寻常。

他小心翼翼地问：“杰，你最近有没有觉得身体有点不对劲？”

杰森看起来像凶巴巴的奶猫：“不，我很好。”

“可你没有注意到，你最近吃得有点多吗？我的意思是，不符合你食量的多。”克拉克就差掰着指头数数了，“好几次我回来的时候发现你趴在桌子上睡着了，晚上你总是很晚才能睡着，刷牙的时候抱怨牙痛……”

他顿了顿：“还有最重要的一点，杰，你没发现你肚子变大了一点吗？”

杰森看起来像要打人一样：“克拉克，你在暗示什么？我不会怀孕的！”

“我觉得我们还是去医院检查一下比较好？”克拉克诚恳地提出建议。

——

拟娩综合征男性假分娩，指准爸爸出现的怀孕症状。

它被认为是男性下意识想要确认及参与怀孕的表现，并且可能潜意识里想要分享怀孕女性所受到的注意。

总之这是杰森刚刚被科普的知识，那个医生看着自称杰森男朋友的克拉克，就差直说“我怀疑你被人绿了”。

克拉克是带着尴尬又不失礼貌的笑容向医生告别的，再把处于晴天霹雳状态的杰森带回家。

杰森呆愣地坐在沙发上：“所以……原来我这么重视这个孩子？”

克拉克从侧面抱住他，宽厚的胸膛给人踏实的安全感：“是的，杰森，你爱我，你爱这个孩子，你想要分享我的感受，迫不及待地期待这个孩子的到来。杰，你远比自己想的要感情丰富。”

杰森依旧感到不可思议，他对童年的记忆一向很糟糕，贫困，脏乱，父母的争吵，然后父亲入狱，母亲吸毒过量，在哥谭街头的日子总是冰冷冷，直到布鲁斯把他带回去。

他喜欢小孩子，但一直抗拒着有一个自己的孩子，因为童年的记忆和伤痛，杰森不想再让另一个孩子也遭遇这些。

和克拉克恋爱后杰森更没想过关于孩子的问题，直到克拉克在晚上敲了敲他的窗户，带来一个惊天消息。

所以这个小生命在他的生活中出现完全是个意外，杰森没想到自己在无形中已经对他/她有了这么多关注和期待。

克拉克抱着他：“……你永远是个好孩子，不是吗？”他早就知道这点，杰森看起来是家族中的黑羊，浑身是密不透风的盔甲，然而他心里永远留存着善良。

杰森抬头看他：“你未来几个月都不许参与正义联盟的大型活动，为了我们的孩子着想。”

克拉克：“啊，杰森？不是，我怀孕不会变得像普通人一样脆弱的……不至于这样的。”

杰森瞪着眼：“万一卢瑟用氪石打你呢？万一金属人又来了呢？万一毁灭日回来了呢？万一达克赛德又要入侵地球呢？”

克拉克看着杰森微红的眼眶，突然就不知道怎么反驳了。

这时候就不得不称赞蝙蝠侠的情报系统了，晚安前布鲁斯的电话就打来了，克拉克拿着手机，杰森坐在他身边。

电话里男人的声音尽显霸道总裁气场：“明天你就和杰森搬到韦恩庄园，这里有最好的条件供你们休养。”

克拉克刚想说话，委婉地拒绝布鲁斯，杰森就把手机抢走了。

他对着手机大喊：“滚吧，老头子。我们能照顾好自己，不需要你的参与。”然后果断地挂掉电话。

克拉克看着他：“哇哦，你不怕蝙蝠侠找你麻烦吗？”

杰森一头埋在克拉克的胸膛上，闷声闷气道：“有阿福管着他什么也做不了。”

“克拉克，我……我爱你。”他的脸红了，他的脸红了，红了，红了，好可爱！克拉克在心里尖叫着放烟花，他对我主动表白了！

克拉克说：“我也爱你，杰森。”

电话那头突然被挂的老父亲：？？？怎么想都是那个氪星人把我儿子带坏了。

——

或许还是氪星人特殊的生理结构，克拉克身材一直没什么变化，直到几个月后他的肚子才有那么点鼓胀。

他开玩笑似的对杰森抱怨：“今天上班，露易丝都来问我是不是忙着工作没时间锻炼身体了，不然为什么有了啤酒肚？”

杰森揉了揉克拉克肚子上的肉，又挺了挺自己微涨的腹部：“所以我们现在都有啤酒肚了，哈哈。”

克拉克笑着说：“所以等孩子出生后，我们还要去健身房锻炼，不然没法解释消失的啤酒肚。”

他们大笑着靠在了一起，就像遇到了世界上最幸福的事。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文由嶙峋云☁️太太授权所发  
> [太太的LOFTER主页](http://hongtongzhixia68624.lofter.com/)  
> [太太的AO3主页](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlucy/pseuds/winterlucy)


End file.
